bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Epilogue
I woke up around 6:00 this morning to make sure that I have everything that I need or want to take with me to my new school. Bullworth is apparently an hour flight from Carcer City, so it makes me feel good that I could fly back from time to time to see my friends. I don't know what will happen when I do get to Bullworth. I just hope that there's some friendly faces that I could hang out with once I get there. Once I made sure that I had everything that I wanted, I called the Mean Streets Taxi firm to get a cab to my apartment. "A Taxi will be there around 6:50 to pick you up", the dispatcher said. "Thank you", I said before I hung up. I then got a ceral bowl and a box of Frosted Flakes out and poured myself something to eat. Just when I was about to get the milk out of the fridge, mom came out of her room and leaned on the kitchen door-frame. "Well, I hope this new school of your can shape you into a respectful man". "Fuck you", I told her. "And just so you know, I don't want you coming here for the holidays. I want you to stay there and not to even think about coming here to see me". "Don't worry, I won't", I started. "If this place does change me for the better or for the worse, I don't want to see you again either way. You made my life miserble ever since dad died and you expect me to respect you? You have never done anything good enough for me to respect you. Here is something that I want you to know: once I step out those doors, I don't want to see you ever again. You're dead to me, ma. I don't care what happens, I rather go take my chances working in a Mafia-controlled warehouse in Liberty City than to ever see you again. You only had one responsibility in your life and it was me and you blew it. I had to do everything on my own. I'm more of an adult than you will ever be and that is why once I step out the door, I never want to see you again. In other words, go fuck yourself and go to hell". She didn't say anything after I said that. She didn't even get angry and tried to hit me with a frying pan, and trust me she tried before. No, she just took it and said, "Good luck in life then. All I'm going say is that life is a bitch that you don't want to mess with". She then stormed back into her room and closed the doors. I poured the milk into the bowl of Frosted Flakes and then sat down and started to eat. Once I was done, I was about to put the bowl into the sink but then realized that she should put it in herself and wash it for once. I left it on the table and then went back into my room to check on my stuff. I looked around in my room and thought to myself, "I'm really going to miss this the most: having an entire room to myself". Just when I walked out the room, there was a knock on the front door. I opened it and it was my friends visiting me. "You guys know that I'm going to be leaving in the next 20 minutes, right?" I asked them. "We thought it would be a good idea to be here in your final minutes in Carcer City. It was Jill's idea", Bradley stated. "Feeling bad for walking out on me?" I asked her. "It shouldn't end like this. It shouldn't at all", she said sadly. I cupped my hands on her face and said, "It's the last thing that I want as well, but I got no choice. Maybe someday next year I could visit you guys again. Hang out again". I kissed her on the lips and then hugged her for a really long time. During that hugg, we heard a car horn outside the apartment building. "Must be the Taxi", I pointed out. Markel and I got my bags together and put them in the trunk of the car. When I closed the trunk, I looked up at the apartment building and then sighed. This was probably going to be the last time I see this place in a long time. I looked at each of my friends and gave each of them a fist bump....well except for Jill. Instead, she kissed me and said, "We're ending it on good terms. Good out there and find yourself another girl to be with". "You don't mind that at all?" I asked her. "I'll be fine", she said. "I'll call you or talk to you on Facebook from time to time", I assured her. I kissed her one more time before I entered the Taxi. "Okay kid, where to?" the driver asks. "To the airport....but before that, the trailer park outside the city", I told him. I have to at least talk to Derek and get on good terms with him again. The drive to the trailer park was not very long, thank godness to less traffic today. During the ride, I was listening to Heroes ''by The Wallflowers on ''Carcer Rock Radio. Listening to that song reminded me of how everyone looked at me like a hero after I beat Alex in the cage, but after seeing everyone's face in the classroom when I beat Ms. Ferguson up that was when I knew that I was no longer a hero but another bully to the school. Another teen criminal with more brawn than brains. That was what I didn't want anyone to look at me like. I just wanted to get rid of the one thing that terrorized the school and now it seems that I became that one thing. I guess I do deserve to go to Bullworth Academy than to stay at Carcer City Academy. At least I'm not in prison or an asylum like Alex is right now. I guess this is like my second chance to get my life straighten out. A second chance for redemption. I just hope it goes well. After a while of driving, the Taxi finally got to the trailer park. I told the driver, "I'll be right back" and then I exit the Taxi and walked up to the front door on Derek's trailer. I knocked a few times before he came and opened the door. "Hey", I said to him. "Hey", he said back. "So I'm guessing you heard what happened a few days ago?" I asked him. "I'm not surprised", he told me. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you outside the gym weeks ago. You were helping me and I acted like it was entirely your fault for all that happened. I want to know if we're still friends", I said. He stared me right in the eyes for a second, and then he asked, "Are you going to be coming back to Carcer City for the holidays?" "No", I told him. He shook his head and then said, "I shouldn't even be doing this, but...." He then wrote down his email address on a sheet of paper and handed it to me. "Email me sometimes if you want to talk or if you need something. I'll help you no matter what. Good luck in Bullworth". I looked down at the paper and then said, "I'll contact you when I get a chance". I walked down the stairs and was about to enter the Taxi when I turned around and said, "Thank you". He nodded his head just when I entered the Taxi. "To the airport", I told the driver. Five Hours Later; Main Street, Old Bullworth Vale, Bullworth Five hours I wasted. The flight took one hour, but the four hours afterwards was at Bullworth International Airport trying to find my bags after I couldn't find them. Alot of the staff had to find it for me. After four hours, I finally got all three of my bags and then hailed myself a Taxi. So here I am, in a Taxi going towards one of the worse schools in the country. As long as things are calm around that school, I just hope I can get my life straight. Here's to a new start. Category:Blog posts